bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lisa Yadōmaru
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 3 lutego''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED, strona 208 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 162 cm | waga = 52 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 8. Oddziału | poprzedni zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Shunsui Kyōraku | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = ? | shikai = Haguro Tonbo | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 122 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Kanako Hatori | angielski głos = Tara Platt }} jest Visoredem i byłym wicekapitanem 8. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 9-11 Wygląd Lisa jest młodą kobietą o turkusowych oczach oraz czarnych, długich, związanych w warkocz włosach. Nosi okulary z jasnoczerwonymi owalnymi oprawkami, które zasłaniane są przez pojedyncze kosmyki poszarpanej grzywki. Nosi zwykłą białą bluzkę z długim rękawem, która przypomina część odzieży żeglarza, na co zakłada niebieski kołnierzyk, z którego zwisa związana różowa apaszka. Zabieg ten odróżnia jej ubiór od odzienia standardowego ucznia Liceum Karakura. Spódniczka w kolorze kołnierza sięga jej do połowy ud, a czarne skarpetki z dwoma białymi, poziomymi pasami zakrywają całe łydki. Chodzi w zwykłych białych butach. Podczas pobytu w Soul Society, nosiła standardowe ubrania Shinigami z kilkoma udogodnieniami. Jej hakama było skrócone i przypominało spódniczkę, a biały pas sięgał o wiele wyżej i kończył się dużą wstążką. Wiązała włosy na dwa cienkie warkocze, a grzywka wydawała się być bardziej ułożona na boki i odsłaniała czoło. Dodatkowo, oprawki okularów, w tym samym kolorze co obecne, miały kształt prostokątów. Siedemnaście miesięcy po klęsce Aizena, fryzura Lisy uległa niewielkiej zmianie. Zamiast nisko wiązanego warkocza, ma wysoko zaczynający się zwykły kucyk, który sięga jej do ramion. Prosta grzywka zasłania czoło, a po bokach jest znacznie dłuższa i dostaje do podbródka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:8. Oddział Osobowość Lisa jest jednym z najspokojniejszych i najrozsądniejszych Visoredów, jakich można było do tej pory poznać. Mimo wszystko, jest bardzo sroga i poważna, przy czym wygląda na skrytą. Tymi cechami jest bardzo podobna do Nanao. Uwielbia czytać erotyczne wydania mangi, które reszta Visoredów często od niej pożycza. Choć pokazane było to tylko raz, Lisa zdawała się często szpiegować spotkania kapitanów Gotei 13. Mimo że jest zdystansowana, wydaje się troszczyć o innych Visoredów, co widać, gdy ostrzegała Kenseia przez zhollowfikowanym Ichigo. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:8. Oddział Historia thumb|right|190px|Lisa ponad 110 lat temu Ponad 110 lat temu, Lisa pełniła stanowisko wicekapiatna 8. Oddziału pod dowództwem jego ówczesnego kapitana, Shunsuia Kyōraku. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją pod komnatą 1. Oddziału razem ze swoim podopiecznym oraz kapitanem 13. Oddziału, Jūshirō Ukitake. Kiedy kapitan 7. Oddziału, Love Aikawa, spotyka ich i okazuje zdziwienie punktualnością Kyōraku, Yadōmaru wyjaśnia, że zmusiła go do pobudki. Shunsui stara się uciszyć swoją podopieczną, komentując, że mówienie o tym publicznie jest niestosowne. Później podąża w ciszy za swoim kapitanem, słuchając jego rozmowy z Ukitake na temat stanu Gotei 13. Następnie jest obecna przy konwersacji Kyōraku i Aizena, w której kapitan wyjaśnia istnienie Gwardii Królewskiej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -108, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Lisa podsłuchująca spotkanie kapitanów Dziesięć lat później, Lisa była zaangażowana w comiesięczne czytanie książek dla najmłodszej członkini 8. Oddziału, Nanao Ise, robiąc to każdego pierwszego dnia miesiąca. Podczas jednego z takich dni, zostało zwołane spotkanie kapitanów w związku z tajemniczym zaginięciem członków 9. Oddziału, na którym postanowiono wysłać odpowiedni zespół badający sprawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 1-2Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 4-5 Drużyna ta składa się z kapitana Korpusu Kidō, Tessaia Tsukabishiego oraz jego wicekapitana, Hachigena Ushōdy. thumb|right|190px|Lisa biegnąca zbadać teren w Rukongai Kapitan Kyōraku przerywa wszechkapitanowi i stwierdza, iż posyłanie Tessaia i Hachiego w dwójkę na nieznany teren jest nierozsądne. Proponuje swoją wicekapitan Lisę, ujawniając iż przez cały czas podsłuchiwała spotkanie. Shunsui stara się ją skarcić i przypomina, iż już wcześniej wspominał o tym, że śledzenie swojego podopiecznego jest nieodpowiednie. Yadōmaru tłumaczy to swoją ludzką naturą, która jest ciekawa tajemnic. Lisa zgadza się na pomaganie w zespole śledczym, w którego skład wchodzi również kapitan 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, kapitan 5. Oddziału Shinji Hirako, Love oraz Hachigen.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Lisa i Rose gotowi do walki z Kenseiem Lisa u boku Rose'a pojawia się na terenie zaginięcia Shinigami. Napotykają tam zhollowfikowanego Kenseia, co zaskakuje wicekapitan. Spogląda na niego ze zdumieniem, kiedy ten wydaje z siebie nieludzki krzyk. Shinji stwierdza, że nie wie, co go opętało, jednak jest pewien tego, iż jeśli nie wyciągną swoich mieczy do walki, najpewniej zginą. Patrzy na Love'a, który kieruje się na opętanego kapitana, jednak zostaje prześcignięty i zaatakowany. Lisa i Rose postanawiają wyciągnąć swoje ostrza i ogłuszyć Mugurumę, nie zabijając go. Wicekapitan zauważa, że istnieje bardzo wiele sposobów na unieruchomienie mężczyzny i proponuje poprzecinanie jego ścięgien. Oboje szykują się do przeprowadzenia akcji, jednak nad kapitanem 3. Oddziału niespodziewanie pojawia się tajemnicza postać. Lisa stara się ostrzec kompana, jednak jest już za późno. Ōtoribashi zostaje wbity w ziemię przez silne kopnięcie zhollowfikowanej Mashiro Kuny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 1-11 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:8. Oddział Fabuła Arrancar Podczas pojawienia się w Karakurze Arrancarów, Ichigo zgłasza się do Visoredów by oni go nauczyli panowania nad Hollowem. Pierwszą osobą z którą walczy podczas swojej przemiany jest Lisa. Jej słowa brzmiały: "Nie zabiję go, jeżeli on nie zabije mnie". Widać po tym, że jest bardzo rozważną osobą, która stara się odczytać ruchy przeciwnika w walce. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Lisa pyta Shunsuia czy długo ma zamiar udawać martwego Lisa Yadōmaru razem z pozostałymi Visoredami pojawia się w Sztucznej Karakurze, by wesprzeć Gotei 13. Jak Shinji zapytał reszty czy chcą porozmawiać z kimś z Gotei 13, ona nagle zniknęła i pojawiła się obok swojego byłego kapitana, Shunsuia Kyōraku, a następnie powiedziała, żeby przestał udawać martwego. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wróciła do reszty Visoredów. thumb|190px|Lisa pokonuje Menosa Grande Kiedy Hooleer tworzy mnóstwo Menosów Grande, Lisa i jej towarzysze zakładają swoje maski i pokonują ich bez jakiegokolwiek wysiłku. Po pokonaniu Gillianów, Lisa razem z Hiyori przyłączyły się do walki Tōshirō Hitsugayi z Tercera Espadą - Tią Harribel. thumb|left|190px|Lisa vs Harribel Jak młody kapitan i Hiyori kłócili się kto jest bardziej zboczony, Lisa powiedziała Hitsugayi, że nie musi wstydzić się tego, że podobają mu się dziewczyny, a następnie zaatakowała Harribel. W trakcie walki, Lisa i Hiyori założyły swoje maski, oraz uwolniły swoje Zanpakutō. Kiedy pierwsza dwójka Espady została pokonana, Aizen ku zdziwieniu Lisy, Hiyori i Hitsugayi, pojawił się obok i zaatakował trzecią Espadę, wykluczając ją z dalszej walki. thumb|190px|right|Aizen przecina Zanpakutō Lisy Następnie Lisa razem z innymi Visoredami, oraz kapitanami atakuje Aizena, jednak ona jako jedyna założyła maskę Hollowa. Sōsuke pokonując ją, mówi jej, że jeśli może mieć posłusznego sobie Arrancara, to ona w masce nie ma szans żeby go zranić. Po wojnie z Aizenem widzimy ją razem z resztą Visoredów, oraz z Retsu Unohaną, która uleczyła ich rany. Lisa cały czas siedziała przy nieprzytomnej Hiyori Sarugaki, martwiąc się o nią. Kiedy Shinji Hirako podziękował Unohanie za uleczenie ich ran, ona powiedziała, że przyjaciele nie muszą jej dziękować. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Lisa idzie wraz z Hiyori ulicą, kiedy ta nagle wyczuwa Shinigami i zauważa małe zniekształcenie przestrzeni.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Niedługo po inwazji Wandenreich, Hiyori otrzymuje od Soul Society zadanie usunięcia zakłóceń pomiędzy Soul Society i Światem Ludzi. Dziewczyna goni do pracy pozostałych Visoredów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 13-14 Po drugiej inwazji Lisa i reszta pojawiają się w Seireitei, gdzie spotykają się z Kisuke Uraharą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strona 6 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Wydaje się, że jest oburęczna dzierżąc Zanpakutō w lewej a następnie prawej ręce podczas walki z Ichigo. Podczas walki wykorzystuje wiele umiejętności: skacze, atakuje z zaskoczenia, energicznie się obraca.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 124 Jej umiejętności walki mieczem pozwoliły podjąć kapitana w trakcie Hollowfikacji z zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 210Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 13-15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 15-18 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, w której ataki mieczem odbywają się tak szybko, że mogą zniszczyć cel na kawałki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 14 Ekspert walki wręcz: Lisa jest bardzo zwinna i elastyczna. Walczyła z Hollowem Ichigo rękami i mieczem, co sugeruje, że ma umiejętności w walce wręcz. * : Technika, w której użytkownik musi znajdować się do góry nogami, po czym obraca się niczym tornado, raniąc bez skutku przeciwnika swoimi rozłożonymi poziomo nogami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 219, strona 12 Ekspert Shunpo: Lisa jest na tyle szybka, że przybiegła na miejsce, gdzie zginęli członkowie 9 Oddziału, w tym samym czasie, co wysłani kapitanowie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strona 1 Zwiększona szybkość: Jej prędkość jest znacząca i często używa jej do uzupełnienia walki mieczem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 124 i 210 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako Visored, Lisa posiada podwójny typ energii duchowej, część Shinigami i część Pustego. Zanpakutō : Zanpakutō Lisy jest znacznie dłuższy niż większości, przypomina nōdachi z ciemną rękojeścią i niebieską, kwadratową tsubą z dwoma prostokątnymi złącznikami na końcach. 190px|right|thumb|Haguro Tonbo * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Lisa najpierw zatrzaskuje rękojeść swojego Zanpakutō do ujścia pochwy wcześniej kręcąc nim koło głowy. Kiedy następnie wiruje wokół jej ciała, wypowiada komendę Shikai i miecz znacznie się wydłuża. Na końcu znajduje się ostrze, przypominające łopatę Monk. Ostrze może być stosowane podobnie do siekiery.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 15-16 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Hollowfikacja 190px|right|thumb|Maska Lisy Maska Hollowa: Jej maska przypomina lekko wykrzywiony romb z otworami w kształcie jego przekątnych.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 2-3 * Powiększenie mocy: Podczas noszenia maski, prędkość jak i siła Lisy znacznie się powiększają. :Zwiększona siła: Podczas noszenia maski, Lisa pokazuje, że potrafi przebić się przez Menosa Grande używając swojego miecza jedną ręką.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 12-13 Ciekawostki * Zarówno Zanpakutō Lisy jak i Shunsuia w uwolnionej formie są oburęczne. * W anime w odcinku "Odwrócenie wahadła" jest nieprawidłowo przedstawiona jako wicekapitan 9 Oddziału. Cytaty Tytuły Odniesienia Nawigacja de:Lisa Yadōmaru en:Lisa Yadōmaru fr:Lisa Yadômaru Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci Shunpo Kategoria:8. Oddział